Calvin Cranberry
In construction Calvin Cranberry, born Calvin Riggs and also known as Calvin the Chosen, Calvin the Calvery, Calvin the Calm, Wizard With the Armor, the Red Wizard, the Red Mage, the Red Rookie, Sir Riggs, the White Wizard's Apprentice, the Socerer's Apprentice and Cranberry, is one of the main characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow and LOTM: Star Spangled Crown, serving as the main protagonist in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga. Among them, he Star Spangled Sub Saga, Calvin served as the secondary antagonist (with anti-heroic traits) turned supporting hero, while being the titular arc protagonist villain in Calvin Cranberry Arc. Once, Calvin was a rookie journalist from Sleepy Hollow, who became a survivor of the Feast of Apollo ten years ago, when he was only a 17-year-old young man. He was later apporached by Lord Helio in the guise of the White Wizard, who made Calvin his apprentice. After joining the Order of Flourish, Calvin became the caretaker of Zoe Corinth, who was revealed to be the husk of Hestia Hawthorn without her soul. Under Helio's instruction, Calvin entrusted Zoe to Ichabod Crane, the First Witness. However, Calvin was fooled by Lord Helio, thus start blaming the formation of Zodiac Demons after the First Feast on Moloch's forces. That drove Calvin into joining the preperation of the second Feast in an attempt to save the town, though he was unaware of Zoe's true identity. Being one of the most trusted companion regarded by Selina Strawberry, Calvin is a talented young man who is curious and honest, never spilling secrets he had saw to those who should never know the secrets. He also had important roles in exposing the dark secrets of the Niveus Pharmaceuticals, ran by Orlando Orange, as well as the scandalous crimes behind Blaze Banana and Pedro Pineapple, but turned out that he did this for keeping the Order's safety. What was more, while exposing many dark secrets of the Order members, Calvin kept the Croatoan Virus research of the Order (which is one of the darkest secrets of the Order) in secret, partly due to believing it could save humanity if it was used in a good hand. However, as he further delved into the White Wizard's darkest secrets, Calvin soon discovered the horrid truth behind the Zodiac Demons' formation, and he eventually turned against the Order and uncovered Lord Helio's traitorous and selfish nature, causing everyone to turn against Helio. Calvin repersents many weakness inside human nature, most notably apathy out of selfishness. There are some people were trying to speak out against those who made them disgusted, but unfortunately, when the dark secrets were connected to their own goods, they'll shut up instead and pretended nothing ever happened. Calvin's attempt to reveal the dark secerts of Orlando, Blaze and Pedro to the public was simply because his master, the White Wizard (aka Lord Helio) considered those three useless and cut off the Order's tie with them due to their treachery, allowing Team Witness to do the work to eliminate them all. What was more, the most crucial reason that Calvin kept the reason of Croatoan Research Project and the Second Feast of Apollo's preperation was that he never found the secret dark and compromising at all, and he won't expose them to public since he considered it non-hazardous. However, as Calvin discovered the truth behind the First Feast's fatal consequence, which almost killed him, was awared by Lord Helio all along, Calvin immediately rebelled against him. He is an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple. ''Overview'' ''Design and Appearance'' ''As a Human'' after saving Helene from Gladius Grapefruit]]Calvin Cranberry is based on a minor character in the original Sleepy Hollow series, named Calvin Riggs. He was presented due to some wasted potention in his story in the original series, especially in the 16th episode of its second season, where the original Calvin made his appearance. He was initially showed to be a normal human, who had no relations to the Order of Flourish whatsoever. After the new script for Harvest Saga was ready when the writer started to receive influence from both Kamen Rider Wizard and Tales of Berseria, Calvin's old character was revamped and it developed in two main phases. In his first character development, Calvin was initially introduced as one of the supporting protagonist appeared first in Harvest Saga as a new mage rescued by the White Wizard from the failed ritual of the Feast of Apollo, where Calvin overcame his inner despair and earned magical power as soon as the White Wizard gave him a ring and made him a mage serving the Order of Flourish as its enforcer against the Zodiac Demons. This is inspired by Haruto Soma's origin story as well, since the majority of Harvest Saga was originally inspired by the story of Kamen Rider Wizard. , Blaze Banana and Gregory Grape.]]However, the journalist identity of Calvin made the writer believed that there're a lot more in the character to explore. Thus, Officer Candy Apple expanded Calvin's role in his second phase of character development. He made Calvin appeared in The Order of Strawberry spinoff as already a secret agent (albeit not a magician) that served the Order. It made sense since all of the people are doing the Order's biddings, but some of them are awared of the fact. In the latest draft, Calvin would be presented as a key player in Selina's project of wiping the town's dark crimes. He acts in a pivotal role in the expose of the infamous Sleepy Hollow Criminal Triumvirate, when Selina entrusted the evidence connected to Don Francis Fleur's murder of Mr. Bruno - Baccarat Blueberry's own father - and intended to make his crime empire fall. Calvin happily accepted this and was glad that Selina entrusted the important evidence to a journalist instead of police. Calvin, however, maintain some sort of distrust to Selina since rumors had it that Selina's parents, the renowned Steven Sarandon and his wife, were connected to mobs in the town. This distrust went further after the greedy and vengeful Orlando Orange (in his disguise, under the manipulation of the true mastermind, Phyllis Peach) exposed that Steven Sarandon was once working with Hickory and Fleur in the crime triumvirate and is the ringleader. Even so, Calvin later grudgingly believed that Selina would make things right and cleanse what her father did to many people, in spite of lamenting that the loss that Sarandon Senior caused would never be able to calculate. Calvin is also a bittle rival with Blaze Banana, who was his superior in both the Order and the Daily Bugle. Blaze always hid the truth of supernatual things away from the public while claiming that it was good for the Order, and yet Calvin was worried that Blaze's actions would one day trigger a catastrophe. When it began, there would be no one to react in time, ending up that everyone would be perished. However, in spite of delving into the truth, Calvin was still an agent for the Order of Flourish. He was unaware of the Stone of Wisdom, as well as the Feast of Apollo's truth, only knowing that Hestia Hawthorn was killed. He was also mistaken by the Order's soldier as an ordinary Shine, as Calvin never got in touch with Lord Helio, only knowing the Light Lord by his alias. Therefore, he was unawared of Zoe Corinth's true identity when the White Wizard gave it to him, believing Zoe was another survivor like him, but her situation of the Feast was way worse. ''As a Mage'' After becoming a Mage, Calvin soon earned the White Wizard's trust, as the latter overwatching his growth in magical skills as well as social skills for his ten-year-period of development. He also took care of Zoe Corinth with other high-ranking members from the Order, who all acknowledged him as their valuable member of their team. He also gained friendhsip from Carlos Coconut, who trained him in the combact skills. However, there was two things which made Calvin confused - He never actually saw Zoe ever aged, and he felt that some close ones in the Order somehow turned more bitter, like Selina. He later thought it was the consequence of the Feast of Apollo. However, like most of the other members in the Order, Calvin had believed that Zodiac Demons led by Moloch's Twelve Nethers are responsible for that fatal night, and then he had to wait for seven years until Ichabod Crane's own revival from his grave. At the end of Famine Arc, Calvin revealed himself and made Ichabod to take care of a sickly Zoe Corinth under the White Wizard's request, saying to him that the Witnesses should take care of Zoe as she had some possiblity to become a key to the town's darkest secrets, alongside some secrets that could benefit in their fight against the forces of Moloch. Even knowing that the White Wizard was the one who helped him, however, Calvin began to trust the White Wizard less and less as the story progressed, especially he doubted that the White Wizard actually was plotting something immoral. ''Introduction'' ''Basic Informations'' ''Tarot Motif - I. Magician'' The Magician, The Magus, or The Juggler (I) is the first trump or Major Arcana card in most traditional Tarot decks. It is used in game playing as well as in divination. In divination it is considered by some to succeed The Fool card, often numbered 0 (zero). He is the middle ground. The Magician Arcana represents concentration, resourcefulness, action, and creativity. In the Magician's right hand is a wand raised toward heaven, the sky or the element æther, while his left hand is pointing to the earth. This iconographic gesture has multiple meanings, but is endemic to the Mysteries and symbolizes divine immanence, the ability of the magician to bridge the gap between heaven and earth. On the table in front of the Magician the symbols of the four Tarot suits signify the Classical elements of earth, air, fire and water. Beneath are roses and lilies, the flos campi and lilium convallium, changed into garden flowers, to show the culture of aspiration. When the Magician appears in a spread, it points to the talents, capabilities and resources at the querent's disposal. Depending on the card's placement in relation to other cards, the message is to tap into one's full potential rather than holding back, especially when there is a need to transform something. There are choices and directions to take. Guidance can arrive through one's own intuition or in the form of someone who brings about change or transformation. According to Arthur Edward Waite, this card signifies the divine motive in man. It is also the unity of the individual being on all planes, and in a very high sense it is thought. With further reference to the "sign of life", i.e. the infinity symbol and its connection with the number 8, it may be remembered that Christian Gnosticism speaks of rebirth in Christ as a change "unto the Ogdoad." The mystic number is termed Jerusalem above, the Land flowing with Milk and Honey, the Holy Spirit and the Land of the Lord. According to Martinism, 8 is the number of Christ. ''Name'' ''Calvin (and Kelvin) Calvin is a masculine given name. It has been especially popular among American Protestants, who may be baptized as John Calvin to honor the religious leader, although in the judgement of the Oxford Dictionary of First Names, the modern given name "owes its popularity as much to the New York fashion designer Calvin Klein 1942 as to the theologian". In the United States, the name had a short burst of popularity in the mid-to-late 1920s, due to president Calvin Coolidge (in office 1923–1929) and has remained of limited but more or less constant popularity since (fluctuating between ranks 130 and 231 during 1945–2016). The name is also inspired by the famous scientist and physicist '''Lord Kelvin', full name William Thompson, 1st Baron Kelvin. At the University of Glasgow he did important work in the mathematical analysis of electricity and formulation of the first and second laws of thermodynamics, and did much to unify the emerging discipline of physics in its modern form. He worked closely with mathematics professor Hugh Blackburn in his work. He also had a career as an electric telegraph engineer and inventor, which propelled him into the public eye and ensured his wealth, fame and honour. For his work on the transatlantic telegraph project he was knighted in 1866 by Queen Victoria, becoming Sir William Thomson. He had extensive maritime interests and was most noted for his work on the mariner's compass, which had previously been limited in reliability. Absolute temperatures are stated in units of kelvin in his honour. While the existence of a lower limit to temperature (absolute zero) was known prior to his work, Lord Kelvin is widely known for determining its correct value as approximately −273.15 degree Celsius or −459.67 degree Fahrenheit. ''Cranberry (wikipedia description) Cranberries are a group of evergreen dwarf shrubs or trailing vines in the subgenus Oxycoccus of the genus ''Vaccinium. In Britain, cranberry may refer to the native species Vaccinium oxycoccos, while in North America, cranberry may refer to Vaccinium macrocarpon. Vaccinium oxycoccos is cultivated in central and northern Europe, while Vaccinium macrocarpon is cultivated throughout the northern United States, Canada and Chile. In some methods of classification, Oxycoccus is regarded as a genus in its own right. They can be found in acidic bogs throughout the cooler regions of the Northern Hemisphere. Cranberries are low, creeping shrubs or vines up to 2 meters (7 ft) long and 5 to 20 centimeters (2 to 8 in) in height; they have slender, wiry stems that are not thickly woody and have small evergreen leaves. The flowers are dark pink, with very distinct reflexed petals, leaving the style and stamens fully exposed and pointing forward. They are pollinated by bees. The fruit is a berry that is larger than the leaves of the plant; it is initially light green, turning red when ripe. It is edible, but with an acidic taste that usually overwhelms its sweetness. Cranberries are a major commercial crop in certain American states and Canadian provinces (see cultivation and uses below). Most cranberries are processed into products such as juice, sauce, jam, and sweetened dried cranberries, with the remainder sold fresh to consumers. Cranberry sauce is a traditional accompaniment to turkey at Christmas dinner in the United Kingdom, and at Christmas and Thanksgiving dinners in the United States and Canada. The name, cranberry, derives from the German, kraanbere (English translation, craneberry), first named as cranberry in English by the missionary John Eliot in 1647. Around 1694, German and Dutch colonists in New England used the word, cranberry, to represent the expanding flower, stem, calyx, and petals resembling the neck, head, and bill of a crane. The traditional English name for the plant more common in Europe, Vaccinium oxycoccos, fenberry, originated from plants with small red berries found growing in fen (marsh) lands of England. ''Logo'' Argument_Armament_-_Tsumugi_Emblem.png ''Data'' ''Personal Information'' ''Physical Appearance'' Calvin is a tall, pale and skinny young man with short auburn hair and a pair of sharp, large emerald eyes. Like most of the Order of Flourish members, Calvin is a handsome man. Ten years prior to the events of Harvest Saga, Calvin once dressed in a simple suit with black tie while working as a journalist, while placing his pen on his ear, always carrying a small notebook with him. He later wore completely white since the color black brought back his worst memory of seeing his own girlfriend, Kelly Kumquats, got killed right in front of him by Efreet Feuer, a cruel Zodiac Demon dressed in black. After becoming the Order of Flourish's Mage, Calvin always wears white cassoack with golden stripes. He also has a rosary wielded on his neck. He also carried his grimoire and crucifix alongside him. ''Personality'' ''Good Side'' ''Dark Side'' ''Post-Feast'' Although being a magician who helps people coming out of despair, Calvin isn't always perfect or selfless. In fact, Calvin has his own dark side, which is similar to that of Selina Strawberry and Gregory Grape. In the case of Calvin, he became more depressed ever since he had heard about one of his colleagues died during the process of La Gloton's investigation, and he fully turned cynical after Macey Irving, the daughter of Frank Irving, was almost ran down by a car and was disabled for the rest of her life. Since Calvin's parents died in a car accident, he was greatly traumatized by what happened on Macey, so he decided to leave the case alone and be his news reporter and secretly, a magician who brings hope, nothing more. This only cemented when Efreet Feuer, one of the most deadly Zodiac Demons, beated Calvin's girlfriend to death right in front of him, causing him to hate Zodiac Demons even more and decided to bring them down as much as possible. After the divorce between Frank and Cynthia Irving, Calvin believed that fully delved into the case would resulted in more people around him getting hurt, so he decided to fully fight against Zodiac Demons instead of delving into La Gloton cases. Now, much to the pain of Marshall Mango and Zoe Corinth, they could only watch as Calvin start throwing tantrum upon the investigation of the case while always getting himself drunk. Calvin was convinced that the case was accursed, and yet he refused to believe it was connected to demons, believing the killer is just an ordinary human, but the full case was accursed that no one would ever escape from it as long as they began their investigation - children included. The reason Calvin tried to fight is because of other citizens who would be driven to despair by Zodiac Demons, but he ignored the cases of La Gloton or the murder resembling the killer's MO, since he lost faith on himself. He could only devote himself to the Order of Flourish so that he could find some peace inside him. ''Post-Nightmare'' ''Anti-Villain proposal'' ''History'' ''Cameo'' ''Synopsis'' ''Major Battles'' ''Abilities and Skills'' ''Power Level'' ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga'' ''CIS Status'' ''Combat Strength'' ''Team Witness Rating'' ''Order of Flourish Rating'' ''Zodiac Cult Rating'' ''United Kingdom of America Rating'' ''Standard Equipment'' ''Sword of Fenrir'' ''Magic Rings - White Wizard'' ''Four Elementals'' ''Healing Rings'' ''Defend Rings'' ''Infinity Ring'' ''Ring of Hope - Stone of Wisdom'' ''Relationships'' ''Allies'' ''Neutral'' ''Enemies'' ''Efreet Feuer'' ''Phyllis Peach'' ''Proxima'' ''Dark Arzonia'' ''List of Victims'' ''Goals - Antagonist'' ''Goals - Hero'' ''Theme Song'' ''Quotes'' ''Pre-Feast of Apollo'' ''Post-Feast of Apollo'' *''"You got nothing. With this many people, command post, staging area... You're dividing into search teams. It's the same protocol as when combat protocols don't check in. It means you guys have absolutely no clue where they are."'' *''"I am your final hope!"'' *''"Oh, my goodness, don't you think it's a disgrace for my duty as a reporter and writer? There's nothing confirmed about that recent patient in Tarrytown who killed people and sanguinated them!"'' *''"The townspeople in Sleepy Hollow often prefers quiet life, and it'll be utterly insane as well as definitely disastrous when even a little spark of difference occurred in their own regular life. Ah, days aren't so good to be such a journalist in such a town... but what do you think I've gonna do? The Horseman is gone even before we step in."'' *''"Well, see ya later! Oh, for God's sake, I hate to say this but I'll prefer to see those bad, indecent, deceitful and corrupt executives from Tarrytown - especially that goddamn director, to be ripped apart by La Gloton one by one! Especially that Dr. Maynard! He made Jenny Mills into the confinement and failed to keep an eye on her! I believe he would be the one who would gave the idea to weasel himself out of punishment..."'' ''Quotes about Calvin'' ''Gallery'' 64950300_p0.jpg Dance.with.Devils.full.2000194.jpg Dance.with.Devils.full.1961033.jpg Dance.with.Devils.full.2010068.jpg Diabolik Lovers Episode 1 - Ayato Screenshot 3.jpg Diabolik-Lovers-diabolik-lovers-35749760-500-281.jpg Ayato2.png AyatoEpisode1Image3.jpg ''Trivia'' *In spite of based on a minor character on Sleepy Hollow series, Calvin only shares the same name with his original series' counterpart, Calvin Riggs, but is a completely different character both in characteristic design and personality. The author wrote him as a character from different race because he had problems finding a dark-skinned character from an anime at the time. He also had no relations to the Reavers and instead had grudge against Zodiac Demons for the death of his friends. **As a result of this, this version of LOTM: WoSH is a completely original character, unlike Moloch, Katrina Crane and the Hidden One in the storyline. The other three charcters were redesigned, but they still had most of their important roles and major personality retained, only with expanded storylines, omission of negative qualities and improvement in characteristics from the author's image. **In the new script, Calvin's encounter against the Reavers were given to Macey Irving instead. Many of the change in Calvin's role was an act to show audience that it was a completely different character from the original series, rather than facing possible controversy due to replacing a black character (in the original series) with a design of lighter-skinned character. **Even so, like the original series' Calvin, this Calvin was a journalist and had a younger brother, though the details were different from the original series. *Calvin underwent a change in character concept similar to Carl Robinson. Originally, Calvin was an idealistic character who helped the Sleepy Hollow citizen to avoid succubbing into the fate of despair, killing Zodiac Demons in the process, based on Haruto Soma/Kamen Rider Wizard from Kamen Rider Wizard. However, the author had tired of the idea and recreated Calvin's personality, into a more angsty, cynical, jaded and vengeful one while giving him a sympathetic backstory that motivated him into fightin against the Zodiac Demons. *The reason of making Calvin a truth seeker and a voice of reason in the later story was motivated by the murder of Marielle Franco, a female Brazilian journalist and politician who spoke out against police brutality in Rio de Janario before her death on 4 March 2018. *Like most of other participants in the second Feast of Apollo, including the three Rookie Mage recruited in 2016, Calvin is themed after berries. ''Inspirations'' ''Real-Life Inspirations'' ''Shi Dakai'' Shi Dakai (1 March 1831 – 25 June 1863; simplified Chinese: 石达开; traditional Chinese: 石達開; pinyin: Shí Dákāi), born in Guigang, Guangxi, also known as Wing King (翼王五千岁; 'Lord of Five Thousand Years') or phonetically translated as Yi-Wang, was one of the most highly acclaimed leaders in the Taiping Rebellion and a poet. In 1849, at the age of 16, Shi was sought out by Feng Yunshan and Hong Xiuquan,3 and joined them in the leadership of the rebellion. Quickly distinguished by his brilliant tactics, skilled training of the troops and fair administration of the public funds, Shi was made commander of his own army at the age of nineteen.4 In January 1851, Hong Xiuquan and the five key leaders of the rebellion (among whom Shi was the youngest) formally established the Kingdom of Heavenly Peace in Jintian, Guangxi, with about twenty thousand followers. In May, the Taiping army moved into Guangxi, followed by the Qing army, who launched a fierce attack. At Renyi's watergate, Shi used stealth strategy to win a decisive victory with three hundred men against the enemies' five thousand.5 In August, after the Taiping conquered the city Yongan, Shi won wide admiration from the populace for his gentle rule and fair administration, people attracted by his reputation coming to join the rebellion in flocks.6 In October, Hong Xiuquan made the twenty-year-old Shi E-Wang, "Lord of the Holy Lighting". Shi later spearheaded the series of battles that won the city Nanjing for the Taiping, where they established their capital, to be known as Tianjing, or Heavenly Capital (天京). Now legendary and avowed among the Qing army, Shi was also the only Taiping commander who fought through those battles without a single defeat.7 Both friend and foe noted his kindness in treating civilians, and folk songs that commemorated his victories became popular in the lands the Taiping moved through. While he did notable work fortifying the capital Tianjing, Shi's most famous political accomplishment was his reform of Anqing (安庆易制). In 1854, Shi arrived in Anqing and undertook military and civil affairs. He created compassionate decrees that encouraged agriculture, lightened taxes and stimulated commerce, and insinuated local talent to create an efficient and honest bureaucracy. He restored the badly neglected public security by encouraging civilians to report the misbehaviours of soldiers and handing out fair punishments. In a few months of Shi's administration Anqing became one of the most loyal and well-managed cities of Taiping, as well as one of the best fortified.8 Shi's battle of Hukou, Jiangxi, in 1855, was the most dramatic of Taiping's military victories. The Xiang marines (湘军水师), led by Zeng Guofan, was considered the elite of Qing forces. Shi arrived on the battlefield in December, receiving command after Taiping had already suffered serious losses.9 Shi planned the battle meticulously, laying out airtight defenses and using small boats to continuously harass the enemy camps, then trapping the Qing's ships with secretly built dams and chopping the Xiang forces in half.10 Shi led a series of swift offenses securing decisive victories for Taiping, driving the Qing commander Zeng Guofan to attempt suicide，and later calling Shi "the most cunning and strong amongst the Taiping."11 Shi's personal life is the most austere of all Taiping leaders. His dwelling was the most modest and he was the only one who refused to tear down civilian homes in its construction. While the Taiping Kingdom's custom required leaders to have multiple wives, Shi was content with his wife Huang and repeatedly declined the beauties offered to him. The only additional wives he took were those commanded upon him by his superiors. These women and the female officers had the freedom of riding in and out of his dwelling, a liberty unheard of in the house of other Kings.12 In his youth, Shi's original wife Xiong left him when he decided to join the rebellion, carrying their unborn son with her. The child was born into Xiong's second marriage and later claimed back by Shi's aunt. He was Shi's only surviving issue. In 1856, civil war broke out between the East King Yang Xiuqing and the North King Wei Changhui murdering tens of thousands, known as the Tianjing Incident. Hearing of the massacre, Shi returned to Tianjing attempting to mediate, but instead was forced to flee the city, and his entire family were murdered by Wei Changhui. Shi escaped to Anqing and summoned forces against the half-insane Wei Changhui, but upon learning that Qing armies threatened Huannan, he decided to put the Kingdom first and moved the forces to help the defense. This move won him further acclaim. In November, Hong Xiuquan ordered Wei Changhui's execution and requested that Shi return to Tianjing and take over the administration, whereupon he obeyed. He restored order to the city and rebuilt Taiping's broken morale, and the public support for Shi caused Hong Xiuquan to harbor deeper suspicion against him. Hong then handed power to his two brothers and gradually undermined Shi's administration, to the point where Shi realized that he must either leave or risk the eruption of another civil war 13 In 1857, Shi left the capital, writing a poem asking the people to have faith in the Taiping Kingdom, and the people who wish to follow him may do so. The exact number that choose to follow Shi, and the damage this caused the Taiping, is a matter of intense academic debate: Li Xiucheng, Shi's contemporary, claimed that Shi led away tens of thousands with devastating results,.14 but there is little historical evidence to correspond with this while some testifying against it, as Shi had only a small force to mobilize inside Tianjing in the first place, and an enemy record shows that the expedition from Tianjing was small enough to cross the Tongjing river in less than a day. 15 While Shi left Tianjing, he was not separated from the Taiping command, for he still maintained communication with Hong Xiuquan and sent his forces to assist various Taiping commanders on other battle fronts.16 He did not completely give up hopes to return until Hong Xiuquan replaced his authority of command, upon which he began the expedition away from Tianjing. Over the course of the expedition, soldiers from various sources came to join Shi. He fought for six years throughout central China against the much larger armies of the Qing Dynasty. To this day, many legends about him are still told affectionately in the provinces that his army travelled through.needed As they were further and further from Tianjing, some of Shi's officers tried to persuade him to shed the name of Taiping and establish his own rule, which he repeatedly refused. Eventually some of the troops split from him and headed back toward Tianjing. During the course of the expedition, Shi's troops weaved in and out of the geographically harsh Sichuan province. In December 1862, Shi's army crossed the Jinsha River (River of the Golden Sand) under heavy fire from the Qing, using a diversion to mislead the enemy. They set up plans to cross over the banks of the Dadu in order to reach their destination Chengdu. One of Shi's officers led a branch of the army across the river without difficulty, but by the time Shi and his main army arrived, a furious flood suddenly made the river impossible to cross. Several attempts were made with heavy losses, and the army was running out of rations. The Qing army followed a few days behind. On 13 June, Shi Dakai negotiated with the Qing to spare his men's lives if he turned himself in. He entered Qing camps with three followers, dressed in formal Taiping uniform, and spoke to the Qing fearlessly. He was questioned and imprisoned, and on the 25th he was executed by slow slicing in the Anshun Court. His enemies recorded that through the entire torturous execution Shi did not flinch, and never once cried out in pain. He was 32 years old. After his death, 4,000 men among Shi's troops were released, and the remaining 2,000 were executed. Many of Shi's former troops continued to battle the Qing, most notably the forces led by Lai Yuxin and Li Fuyou. ''Lian Po'' Lian Po (c. third century BC) was a military general of the Zhao state in the Warring States period of Chinese history. He was named by Chinese historians as one of the four greatest generals of the Warring States period, along with Bai Qi, Wang Jian and Li Mu. In Lian Po's early years, he had victories in the wars against Qi and Wei. Lin Xiangru, a minister of Zhao, was disliked by Lian Po, because of his rapid rise to power and genius. But Lin Xiangru, in several famous incidents, took great steps to avoid Lian Po; in one case he even turned from Lian Po's carriage rather than block the great general's route. Eventually, all this began to cause shame and embarrassment to Lian Po, and he carried sharp brambles on his shoulder without clothing and asked Lin Xiangru to forgive him. Afterwards, they became good friends. During the Battle of Changping, he became the commander of Zhao. Deciding not to risk his forces by engaging in open battle with the Qin, under their brilliant general Bai Qi, Lian Po instead built a series of forts along the Changping area, successfully stopping the invasion of Qin. However, King Xiaocheng of Zhao (趙孝成王), under the persuasion of many courtiers (most of whom were bribed heavily by Qin spies) became dissatisfied with Lian Po's strategy, and decided to replace him with Zhao Kuo (趙括). Being the son of another famous Zhao general, Zhao She, Zhao Kuo discarded Lian Po's cautious, defensive strategy and attacked with full strength. As a consequence, he was defeated, and Zhao never returned to prominence. After the Battle of Changping, Lian Po became the commander of Zhao army again to stop the invasion of Yan. He defeated Yan army, but in his later years, he was distrusted by the King of Zhao. Therefore, he decided to escape to Wei, and then to Chu. He died in Shouchun, the capital of the Chu state, living long enough to see the gradual demise of the country he once served. ''Fictional inspirations'' ''Sixth Doctor'' The Sixth Doctor is an incarnation of the Doctor, the protagonist of the BBC science fiction television series Doctor Who. He is portrayed by Colin Baker. Although his televisual time on the series was comparatively brief and turbulent, Baker has continued as the Sixth Doctor in Big Finish's range of original Doctor Who audio adventures. Within the series' narrative, the Doctor is a centuries-old Time Lord alien from the planet Gallifrey who travels in time and space in his TARDIS, frequently with companions. At the end of life, the Doctor can regenerate his body; in doing so, his physical appearance and personality change. Baker portrays the sixth such incarnation, an arrogant, flamboyant character in brightly coloured, mismatched clothes whose brash, often patronising personality set him apart from all his previous incarnations. The Sixth Doctor appeared in three seasons. His appearance in the first of these was at the end of the final episode of The Caves of Androzani which featured the regeneration from the Fifth Doctor and thereafter in the following serial The Twin Dilemma, the end of that season. The Sixth Doctor's era was marked by the decision of the BBC controller Michael Grade to put the series on an 18-month "hiatus" between seasons 22 and 23, with only one new Doctor Who story, Slipback, made on radio during the hiatus, broadcast as 6 parts (at 10 minutes each) on BBC Radio 4 from 25 July to 8 August 1985, as part of a children's magazine show called Pirate Radio Four. Colin Baker had been signed up for four years, as the previous actor Peter Davison had left after only three years. Prior to its postponement, season 23 was well advanced with episodes already drafted and in at least one case distributed to cast and production. Alongside "The Nightmare Fair", "The Ultimate Evil", "Mission to Magnus", "Yellow Fever and How to Cure It", the remaining stories were still under development in a 25-minute episode format after the season was postponed. These were all dropped with the reconception of the season in mid 1985 in favour of a 14 episode story arc called The Trial of a Time Lord. The Sixth Doctor also appeared in the special Dimensions in Time. There are also novels and audio plays featuring the Sixth Doctor, and the character has been visually referenced several times in the revived 2000s production of the show. More so than any other canonical incarnation, aside from the Eighth Doctor, the Sixth Doctor has been heavily expanded upon in expanded universe media, most notably in audio stories produced by Big Finish Productions. Seeking to give actor Colin Baker, whose reputation within the fanbase was unfairly harsh,needed the Doctor he deserved, much work was put into morphing the character as portrayed on television into a much more accurate depiction of Baker's own personality.needed In The Marian Conspiracy (2000), a new companion was introduced - Dr Evelyn Smythe, a middle-aged history lecturer on the verge of compulsory retirement whose sharp tongue and unwillingness to tolerate the Doctor's attitude steadily taught him to reign in his more unkind tendencies. Due to this influence, the Sixth Doctor evolved into a much more compassionate and likeable character, arguably the softest and most paternal Doctor of all. In addition, beginning with the webcast Real Time (2003), his offputting costume was revised into a monochromatic blue variant, displayed on many audio stories' covers since then. ''Credo'' Credo (also known as Angelo Credo) was the Supreme General of the Holy Knights for the Order of the Sword, older brother of Kyrie and former mentor to Nero. Formerly human, he was turned into a demon via the Ascension Ceremony. He was an antagonist-turned-supporting protagonist from Devil May Cry 4. He is a very serious person and cares for the Order a lot. He takes much responsibility and is determined for his job. Although he doesn't seem to approve of Nero's rebellious attitude, he still regards him as a brother and keeps his cool out of respect for his younger sister, Kyrie. He always obey Sanctus and takes his job seriously. He also cared deeply for his sister, which is seen at Mission 11 when he tried to save Nero and Kyrie after being captured by Sanctus, saying that it was beyond forgiveness for Sanctus to use his sister for awakening Saviour. ''Madoka Kaname'' Madoka Kaname is the titular protagonist of the anime series Puella Magi Madoka Magica, as well as the deuteragonist of the sequel movie Rebellion. She is a gentle and friendly 14-year-old girl. Living an ordinary life, Madoka has a loving family and is surrounded by good friends. One day, she has a dream of a mysterious girl who was fighting an ominous creature. The next day, Homura Akemi, the girl from her dream, comes to her class as a transfer student, and appears to know her very well. Madoka first appears to a naive, gentle girl from a kind family. Though sometimes shy, she makes friends without much difficulty and treats others gently and with respect. She has low self-confidence, and she believes she does not have much to offer the world unless she is helping people, which makes becoming a magical girl appealing to her. She has been known to become flustered easily, and in certain circumstances, she can be easily manipulated by others playing on her insecurity and desire to help. As a magical girl, she is more obviously confident in herself than before her wish. She calls most girls she knows by their given name with the suffix "-chan" or "-san" at the end, and boys by their family name with the suffix "-kun", showing that she is closer to the girls than boys. She is voiced by Aoi Yuuki in the Japanese version and Christine Marie Cabanos in the English version. ''Scarlett O'Hara'' Katie Scarlett O'Hara is a fictional character and the main protagonist in Margaret Mitchell's 1936 novel Gone with the Wind and in the later film of the same name. She also is the main character in the 1970 musical Scarlett and the 1991 book Scarlett, a sequel to Gone with the Wind that was written by Alexandra Ripley and adapted for a television mini-series in 1994. During early drafts of the original novel, Mitchell referred to her heroine as "Pansy," and did not decide on the name "Scarlett" until just before the novel went to print. O'Hara is the oldest living child of Gerald and Ellen O'Hara. She was born in 1844 or 1845 on her family's plantation Tara in Georgia. She was named Katie Scarlett, after her father's mother, but is always called Scarlett, except by her father, who refers to her as "Katie Scarlett." She is from a Catholic family of Irish and French ancestry, and a descendant of an aristocratic Savannah family on her mother's side (the Robillards). O'Hara has black hair, green eyes, and pale skin. She is famous for her fashionably small waist. Scarlett has two younger sisters, Susan Elinor ("Suellen") O'Hara and Caroline Irene ("Carreen") O'Hara, and three little brothers who died in infancy. Her baby brothers are buried in the family burying ground at Tara, and each was named Gerald O'Hara, Jr. Scarlett O'Hara is an atypical protagonist, especially as a female romantic lead in fiction. When the novel opens, Scarlett is sixteen. She is vain, self-centered, and very spoiled by her wealthy parents. She can also be insecure, but is very intelligent, despite her fashionable Southern-belle pretense at ignorance and helplessness around men. She is somewhat unusual among Southern women, whom society preferred to act as dainty creatures who needed protection from their men. Scarlett is aware that she is only acting empty-headed, and resents the fashionable "necessity" of it, unlike most of her typical party-going Southern belles social set. Outwardly, Scarlett is the picture of southern charm and womanly virtues, and a popular belle with the country males. The one man she truly wants, however, is her neighbor, Ashley Wilkes – the one man she can't have. The Wilkes family has a tradition of intermarrying with their cousins, and Ashley is promised to his cousin, Melanie Hamilton of Atlanta. Scarlett's motivation in the early part of the novel centers on her desire to win Ashley's heart. When he refuses her advances (which no well-bred Southern lady would be so forward as to make), she takes refuge in childish rage, and spitefully accepts the proposal of Charles Hamilton, Melanie's brother, in a misguided effort to get back at Ashley and Melanie. Rhett Butler, a wealthy older bachelor and a society pariah, overhears Scarlett express her love to Ashley during a barbecue at Twelve Oaks, the Wilkes' estate. Rhett admires Scarlett's willfulness and her departure from accepted propriety as well as her beauty. He pursues Scarlett, but is aware of her impetuousness, childish spite, and her fixation on Ashley. He assists Scarlett in defiance of proper Victorian mourning customs when her husband, Charles Hamilton, dies in a training camp, and Rhett encourages her hoydenish behavior (by antebellum custom) in Atlanta society. Scarlett, privately chafing from the strict rules of polite society, finds friendship with Rhett liberating. The Civil War sweeps away the lifestyle for which Scarlett was raised, and Southern society falls into ruin. Scarlett, left destitute after Sherman's army marches through Georgia, becomes the sole source of strength for her family. Her character begins to harden as her relatives, the family slaves and the Wilkes family look to her for protection from homelessness and starvation. Scarlett becomes money-conscious and more materialistic in her motivation to ensure that her family survives and Tara stays in her family, while other Georgia planters are losing their homes. This extends to stealing her younger sister's fiancé, going into business herself (well-bred southern ladies never worked outside the home), engaging in controversial business practices and even exploiting convict labor in order to make her lumber business profit. Her conduct results in the accidental death of her second husband, Frank Kennedy, and shortly after she marries Rhett Butler for "fun" and because he is very wealthy. Scarlett is too insecure and vain to truly grow up and realize her pursuit of Ashley is misdirected until the climax of the novel. With the death of Melanie Wilkes, she realizes her pursuit of Ashley was a childish romance. She realizes she never really loved Ashley and that she has loved Rhett Butler for some time. She pursues Rhett from the Wilkes home to their home, only to discover he has given up hope of ever receiving her love, and is about to leave her. After telling him she loves him, he refuses to stay with her, which leads to the famous line, "Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." Wracked with grief, but determined to once again pursue and win her man, realizing that Tara is what matters most to her (other than Rhett) Scarlett returns home to Tara to launch her pursuit of Rhett at a later time. ''Gai Yuki/Black Condor'' Gai Yuki (結城 凱 Yūki Gai) is one of the main characters in Choujin Sentai Jetman and later returned Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger as the returning ex-Ranger of its 28th episode (of which is a Jetman tribute episode). He was the late Black Condor (ブラックコンドル Burakku Kondoru) of the Jetmen and the second-in-command to Red Hawk (until Gai died in the finale). He was portrayed by Toshihide Wakamatsu. Gai (born December 6, 1965) was a confrontational and obnoxious loner who hated being ordered around and adored fighting. Like the others, he was a member because he had received the power. He was not happy about it, but he did come through for the team every time. His combat skills match Ryu's, though he was the dirty type, as he sometimes grabbed his foe by the crotch to perform an overhead lift and toss. He initially clashed with Ryu, but that clash gave Ryu something solid to distract himself from the agony of Rie's death, while it gave Gai something to pretend he was there just to annoy and not because he wanted to be. Gai fell in love with Kaori. She appealed to him in part for her gentleness and class, for her spirit and bravery which he recognized, and also because unlike almost every woman he met, she would not be his for the taking. He flirted with her but with no results and he ended up suffering from the frustration of his unanswered feelings. Slowly, he began to put himself at risk to protect her, and it quickly became an addiction. One particular time he took a deadly shot from Empress Juuza, and soon found crystals bursting from his flesh. Eventually he believed he was dying, and fled from his fellow Jetmen. Kaori eventually found him. He was trying to be brave, but the agony got the better of him. Then when he thought he could feel himself changing, he swore his love to Kaori, then tried to flee beyond her sight. She had to watch him turn into a giant crystal. When Kaori managed to destroy Empress Juuza's source jewel, everyone it had turned to crystal returned to their human state, and Gai was able to come just in time to help his teammates completely defeat the Vyram. A second time he nearly died for her, and Kaori admitted to herself as well as him that she loved him as well. They became an item, but not for long. For all his obsession with her, and all the good qualities both had, they were very unsuited for each other. Gai broke up with Kaori when she tried to make him over as a businessman for meeting her parents, rather than him getting to be presented as himself. While he and Kaori were still together, Gai had learned about Ryu's fiancée, Rie, and had to watch a man he'd come to believe in fall to pieces. He finally accepted being depended on by his teammates, even though he resisted being what people forced him to be all his life. Eventually Gai met his rival Grey in a one-on-one challenge, and after a severe battle, a lucky shot saved him. Honoring his opponent's request for a last smoke, he lit the cigar Grey carried. Then he came just when he was needed, and together with his teammates defeated the last of the Vyram, Radiguet. 20 years after his untimely death at the hands of a robber, Black Condor somehow appeared to fight alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. After the fighting ended, Gai returned to Heaven. The Black Condor powers are later used by Don Dogoier via the Ranger Keys. Some time later, Gai wins a card game against the Goddess and has her return him to Earth for one day, among others because the drinks in Heaven were horrible. He first appears before Don, Joe and Luka and offers Luka to come with him, before easily defeating Joe, taking his Mobilate and telling them to leave the Jetman team alone. Gai then confronts Marvelous, Ahim and Gai, fighting Marvelous and also taking his Mobilate and at the same proving that he is a ghost that only the Gokaigers, with the exception of Gai Ikari, can see. He later assists the Gokaigers in their battle with the Zangyack Bounty Hunter Kiaido and even transforms into Black Condor before giving back the Mobilates and giving the Greater Powers of Jetman to the group. In the end, Gai returns to his heaven which is similar to a bar he spent a lot of time in while he was alive. There he beats the Goddess in a game of cards again and, upon her request, plays saxphone for her. ''Abigail Hobbs (TV) Abigail Hobbs is a minor character in Thomas Harris' novel Red Dragon, and a supporting antagonist in its TV series adaptation, Hannibal. She is the daughter and accomplice of serial killer Garret Jacob Hobbs. In the pilot episode of the TV series Hannibal, Will Graham and forensic psychiatrist Hannibal Lecter show up at Hobbs' house to arrest him for a series of brutal murders, and Hobbs kills his wife Louise and slits Abigail's throat before Graham shoots and kills him. Graham and Lecter later visit Abigail in the hospital to reassure her that what happened to her was not her fault, and they both develop paternal feelings for her. However, they both find out that Abigail was her father's reluctant accomplice; she lured his victims to her family's isolated cabin, where her father would kill them. It is implied that he harbored repressed, violent sexual feelings for her, and that he killed his victims - all attractive teenage girls - because they reminded him of her. It is also implied that Abigail went along with it to keep him from killing her. Graham and Lecter cover up her crimes, and Lecter helps her kill Nicholas Boyle, the brother of one of her father's victims, when the latter attacks her. Eventually, Abigail deduces that Lecter is a serial killer, and disappears after last being seen with him. Lecter plants her blood at a crime scene in order to frame Graham for the murders he committed. However, in the second season finale, it is revealed that she is alive, and that Lecter has held her prisoner in his home. She pushes psychiatrist Alana Bloom out of a window to protect Lecter, but he slits her throat and leaves her to die. ''Kallen Kōzuki Kallen Kōzuki (紅月カレン Kōzuki Karen) is one of the main characters featured in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. She is officially known as Kallen Stadtfeld (カレン・シュタットフェルト Karen Shutattoferuto), and goes by this name at school, but prefers her mother's maiden Japanese name during her revolutionary (now military) activities. Kallen is a strong-willed, determined, loyal and brave individual who also can be quite short-tempered, forceful and somewhat impulsive. Despite her tough attitude, Kallen is actually quite sensitive, compassive and truly gentle, however after the death of her brother she doesn't show this side much any more. Her brother's death has also affected her relationship with her parents, though over time Kallen begins to renew her relationship with her mother, and like her brother, she becomes one of Kallen's reasons to liberate Japan. Her relationship with her father, both before and after Britannia took over Japan, is never revealed, though she has referred to him as "dad" on one occasion, implying that their relationship is (or at least was) probably positive. While being both Japanese and Britannian, Kallen had the ability to live a normal life. However, she refused to fully accept her Britannian side as it would mean abandoning her Japanese friends, people, and self; thus making her one of the few selfless characters in all the series. On multiple occasions at the beginning of the series, she had claimed that she hates Britannians, though that was clearly an exaggeration as Kallen has been seen caring about Britannian civilians on multiple occasions, a prime example being her visible concern for the Student Council during the Lake Kawaguchi incident. Her character arc can be summarized as thus: she transforms from an emotional, somewhat prejudice, untrusting girl in a tawdry rebellion into a confident, capable fighter with a much stronger sense of justice and morality, willing to put aside her feelings and interests to protect those she loves and cares about. At Ashford Academy, Kallen was forced to hide her identity in order to avoid suspicion, which caused her to change her hairstyle and her true personality. Whereas normally Kallen is powerful, confident, willful, and Japanese-favoring, at school she was a milquetoast, withdrawn ill girl who didn't speak up very much (the ill part was to hide her recreational activities as a Black Knight). In spite of this, she was welcomed fondly into the Student Council, which becomes a significant factor in her character development. However, when she felt under suspicion, Kallen often readied the knife that she conceals in a small pink pouch, showing what she would do to keep her identity secret. After finally changing Britannia's political system and gaining liberty for Japan due to Zero and his closest allies, Kallen begins to show her true feisty nature as her school while still being a member of the Black Knights. ''Android 18'' Android 18 (人造人間１８号 Jinzōningen Jū Hachi-Gō, lit. "Artificial Human No. 18"), Lazuli (ラズリ Razuri) when she was an ordinary human, is a major character in Dragon Ball franchise. She is the twin sister of Android 17 and Dr. Gero's eighteenth android creation, designed to serve Gero's vendetta against Goku. While her interests do not initially deviate from this expectation, her curiosity to activate Android 16, in spite of Gero's orders not to do so, leads Android 17 to take it upon himself to murder Gero. Eventually, Android 18 becomes a member of the Z Fighters, as well as the wife of Krillin and the mother of their daughter Marron. Like her brother, Android 18 usually displays a cool and confident character, especially in battle, although her sarcastic humor is the most striking trait of her personality. This is demonstrated when Goku takes notice of her assembly with the Z Fighters at the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, leading to the retort "Look, he noticed. How cute." (in Japanese she says "Took you a while idiot!"). Shortly after this, she is asked by the World Tournament Announcer if her real name is legitimately "No. 18", to which she responds "My father was pretty dull" (in Japanese, she replies "That it doesn't matter" before tossing the number at the World Tournament Announcer). Although she isn't characterized for this, 18 can be very curious if she is really interested in something, to the point of activating her comrade Android 16, and wondering what present she will give to her husband Krillin during a dispute of a wish with the others using the Dragon Balls. She often expresses herself in her cool and downplayed manner well into her marriage with Krillin, often smiling in a somewhat subdued fashion that conveys her very laid back personality, in Super, however, she is often seen smiling. However, 18's sense of humor is not always tactful, as she jokingly expressed to Future Trunks that she wanted reimbursement for him killing her alternate universe counterpart, much to Future Trunks' displeasure. This is a rare instance where Android 18's humor was anything but tactful, as per her usual timing. This failure is likely due to Android 18 being unaware how murderous her counterpart was and how much Future Trunks had suffered because of it, as she likely would have more sensitive had she known the full extent of the destruction and suffering caused by her and her brother's counterparts. She is also shown to be rather prideful, though not to the same extent as her brother had been during the Imperfect Cell Saga. By the time of Dragon Ball Super, Android 18 is seems to have grown kinder and compassionate, often seen smiling and is closer to Krillin and Marron compared to last time, where she is shown always folding her arms and looking withdrawn from the characters (like Vegeta and Piccolo, with the former before being accustomed to earthly society), only smiling when she sees her daughter and participating in some activities with the characters, like in the God of Destruction Beerus Saga, she participates in the bingo tournament. When she encounters Future Trunks after so many years, she is shown to be more kind and friendly to him than the last time they met, giving him a fist and joking about her future self's death. Android 18's close relationship with Krillin had led her to want to give a present for him, which she wanted to use the Dragon Balls to wish for a present, when Bulma told #18 that having her and Marron is better than having any present, she was struck with flattery, causing her face to blush, implying that she really loves her husband, and even cheers for him during Universe 6 and Universe 7's baseball match. ''Eren Yeagar'' Eren Yeager is the main protagonist of the Attack on Titan series. He is a member of the Survey Corps, the current inheritor of the Attack Titan and later revealed to be the Founding Titan. Recently, he has become the current inheritor of the War Hammer Titan. He serves as Reiner Braun's archenemy and is the half-brother of Zeke Yeager. While initially presented as a heroic protagonist, Eren gradually becomes more of an antagonistic character, as he commits villainous acts. Most notably is the Marley Arc, where he serves as the main antagonist. From the Marleyan perspective, he is a terrorist who wishes to declare war on them, serving as a threat since he can control the Wall Titans without being bound by King Fritz' vow of pacifism. Eren is a young man that can be described as being courageous and brave. He is dedicated to both his friends, family and people and very determined to achieve his goals of freeing the world from the Walls. Even as a child, he was always eager of wanting to join the Survey Corps, for the sake of escaping the Walls and exploring the outside world. Because of his strong dedication, however, this can often lead to his arrogance which ultimately can lead to him making reckless mistakes and decisions that puts him and his friends in great danger. He also tends to have a short temper and can often lash out in anger out of nowhere. His anger can also lead to sadistic levels, as shown when all he wanted to do Reiner and Bertolt was torture and kill them in the most sufferable ways as possible, after learning they were the Armored and Colossal Titans. When Eren learns the truth about the world and the Titans, he changes quite drastically. His hatred for the Titans has disappeared and has now taken on a calm and more serious approach. He has fully acknowledged Marley as the true enemy and will go out of his way to stop them, even if it means going out of his way to commit horrid acts such as killing innocent bystanders and causing collateral damage. Due to his change of personality, Eren has been able to express his relationship with even his enemies. Most notably is Reiner Braun who, despite committing heinous actions that Eren despises him for, was able to relate with him as both him and Reiner are essentially trying to achieve the same goal. He is voiced by Yūki Kaji in the Japanese dub of the anime, and Bryce Papenbrook in the English dub. ''Sherlock Holmes'' Sherlock Holmes (/ˈʃɜːrlɒk ˈhoʊmz/) is a fictional private detective created by British author Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Referring to himself as a "consulting detective" in the stories, Holmes is known for his proficiency with observation, forensic science, and logical reasoning that borders on the fantastic, which he employs when investigating cases for a wide variety of clients, including Scotland Yard. First appearing in print in 1887 (in A Study in Scarlet), the character's popularity became widespread with the first series of short stories in The Strand Magazine, beginning with "A Scandal in Bohemia" in 1891; additional tales appeared from then until 1927, eventually totaling four novels and 56 short stories. All but one are set in the Victorian or Edwardian eras, between about 1880 and 1914. Most are narrated by the character of Holmes's friend and biographer Dr. Watson, who usually accompanies Holmes during his investigations and often shares quarters with him at the address of 221B Baker Street, London, where many of the stories begin. Though not the first fictional detective, Sherlock Holmes is arguably the best known, with Guinness World Records listing him as the "most portrayed movie character" in history. Holmes's popularity and fame are such that many have believed him to be not a fictional character but a real individual; numerous literary and fan societies have been founded that pretend to operate on this principle. Widely considered a British cultural icon, the character and stories have had a profound and lasting effect on mystery writing and popular culture as a whole, with the original tales as well as thousands written by authors other than Conan Doyle being adapted into stage and radio plays, television, films, video games, and other media for over one hundred years. ''Sherlock Holmes (Sherlock) Sherlock Holmes (born William Sherlock Scott Holmes) is the world's only consulting detective, a profession he created for himself. He is the protagonist of BBC Series ''Sherlock based on the fictional detective in Arthur Conan Doyle's books. He is based in London and often consulted by Greg Lestrade of New Scotland Yard, usually taking his best friend and former flatmate, John Watson, on cases. He has a keen interest in unusual or bizarre crimes, without which he rapidly becomes bored, relying on nicotine to keep his brain active, although in the past he has dabbled in illegal drugs such as heroin for entertainment. Sherlock is a thinker and an observer; his incredible ability to notice and draw deductions from seemingly trivial details is his main tool for solving crimes he investigates. He also often utilises his "mind palace", a tool for remembering the smallest of details and organising his memories in a visual way. However, his unusual and somewhat anti-social personality has led to many in the official police force distrusting and disliking him. Sherlock claims on more than one occasion to be a "high-functioning sociopath". However, according to Jim Moriarty, as well as Sherlock's own actions and displays of emotion and empathy, this may not be true. Sherlock does not seem to exhibit any of the symptoms of an anti-social personality disorder. John jokes once, in order to explain Sherlock's behaviour, that he might suffer from Asperger's Syndrome, a disorder on the autism spectrum, though this has never been confirmed. ''Frodo Baggins'' Frodo Baggins, son of Drogo Baggins, was a Hobbit of the Shire during the Third Age. He is the main protagonist in Lord of Rings trilogy. He was, and still is, Tolkien's most renowned character for his leading role in the Quest of the Ring, in which he bore the One Ring to Mount Doom, where it was destroyed. He was a Ring-bearer, best friend to his gardener, Samwise Gamgee, and one of the three Hobbits who sailed from Middle-earth to the Uttermost West at the end of the Third Age. Frodo, as described by Gandalf, was "taller than some and fairer than most, (with) a cleft in his chin: perky chap with a bright eye." (The Fellowship of the Ring, Chapter 10, "Strider") He was a shy, young hobbit with thick, curly brown hair like most other hobbits, and had lighter-than-usual skin due to his Fallohide ancestry through his Brandybuck mother. He could be described as fairly good looking for a hobbit. Frodo is described as appearing thirty-three, even when he is fifty, due to the influence of the Ring. Bilbo and Frodo shared a common birthday on September 22, but Bilbo was 78 years Frodo's senior. At the opening of The Fellowship of the Ring, Frodo and Bilbo were celebrating their thirty-third and eleventy-first (111th) birthdays, respectively. Frodo, like Bilbo, was considered by many others in Hobbiton to be a little odd. His curiosity of the outside world, fascination with Elves and faraway places (like those to which Bilbo travelled in The Hobbit) did not fit the general content personality of most Hobbits. This curiosity was also attributed to his Took ancestry. He was very kind and compassionate, pitying Gollum and allowing him to guide him and Sam to Mordor despite Sam's distrust of the creature. This act of kindness later proved to be a factor in the quest's success in destroying the Ring. The influence of the Ring and the wound by the Morgul-Blade seems combined to have given him the ability to see into the spirit world, for instance he sees faraway events in his dreams on several occasions. He also can see the ring of power worn by Galadriel and he seems to be able to sense danger. ''Calvin Riggs - Original Series'' Calvin Riggs is a war journalist whose brother (Daniel) was taken by the undead while investigating the tunnels. His experience involved covering Seria and Iraq. He appeared in the 16th episode of the original Sleepy Hollow series as a minor character who never showed up again in later stories. ''Haruto Soma'' Haruto Soma (操真 晴人 Sōma Haruto), also known as the Ringed Magician (指輪の魔法使い Yubiwa no Mahōtsukai) or Magician of Hope (希望の魔法使い Kibō no Mahōtsukai) is the main protagonist and the title character of the Kamen Rider Series installment Kamen Rider Wizard. Given the WizarDriver and the Wizard Ringsby the White Wizard, he is able to transform into Wizard (ウィザード Wizādo). He later inherits the name of Kamen Rider Wizard (仮面ライダーウィザード Kamen Raidā Wizādo), becoming the titular hero. ''Lana Winters'' Lana Winters (portrayed by Sarah Paulson) is the female protagonist of American Horror Story: Asylum. She's an ambitious journalist who has a committed relationship with her girlfriend Wendy though they keep their relationship a secret from most people. Under false pretenses, Lana comes to Briarcliff to interview the killer "Bloody Face", whom she believes is Kit Walker. But she is caught in the asylum after hours with Sister Jude, who took an immediate disliking to her, having Wendy commit Lana to the asylum for her homosexuality. Whilst in the asylum, Lana is subjected to a barbaric form of aversion therapy. In the episode "I Am Anne Frank (Part 2)", Dr. Thredson helps Lana escape Briarcliff and holds her captive after revealing himself to be "Bloody Face". He explains that he intends to keep her alive to be the mother he never had as a child and later rapes her. Lana escapes Thredson's lair, only to end up back at the asylum after a car accident. Thredson finds her there, now intent on killing her, but Kit is able to knock him out. Lana wishes to kill him, but Kit needs him to stay alive in order to prove that he is not the killer. Lana learns that she is pregnant from the rape and uses this to get Thredson to confess to being the serial killer, while Kit secretly records him. She attempts to abort the baby, but is unsuccessful. She is able to take the tape and escapes the asylum with the help of the Mother Superior, from the urging of Sister Jude. She promises Jude she will someday return the favor by getting Jude released and shutting down the asylum. Lana waits with a gun at Thredson's house, telling him she has turned the tape over to the police, before personally killing him. She later gives birth to the baby and puts him up for adoption. In 1968, she publishes a book about Thredson and her experiences in the asylum, Maniac: One Woman's Story of Survival, which thrusts her into the spotlight and tops The New York Times bestseller list. Kit, who has since been freed from the asylum after Thredson's conviction and death, reminds her of the promise made to Jude that she would get the asylum shut down. Lana initially refuses to help, but uses her status a well known journalist to shut down the asylum in 1971 with a documentary called Briarcliff Exposed. In 2013, Lana is 75 years old and publicly open about her sexuality, and has a new girlfriend. She takes part in an interview, retelling her experiences, and reveals that she had lied about her son dying during birth and that he is still alive. After the interview, Lana is confronted by her murderous son Johnny, whom she knew was posed a member of the TV crew and became the modern-day "Bloody Face". Johnny attempts to kill Lana, in revenge for her attempting to abort him, abandoning him at birth and for not loving his father, whom Johnny idolizes. She ultimately convinces him that he is not like his murderous father and then uses his own gun to kill him, blaming herself for her son's murders. She returns in the sixth season, Roanoke, coming out of retirement in 2016 to interview Lee Harris about her experiences at the Roanoke house. Lee uses Lana's past killing to try and justify her own murders but the conversation is interrupted by Lot Polk who knocks Lana unconscious while attempting to kill Lee for her role in his family's deaths. After a hiatus to recover from her injuries, Lana admits in an interview that she felt a connection with Lee due to their similar determination in their respective plights. In Cult, Lana becomes aware of Ally Mayfair-Richards, a woman from Michigan with details on how she managed to escape a sadistic clown cult run by Kai Anderson, a local councilman. She requests an interview with Ally, but is refused the opportunity. For her performance, Paulson won the Critics' Choice Television Award for Best Supporting Actress in a Movie/Miniseries, and was nominated for the Saturn Award for Best Actress on Television, and the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Miniseries or a Movie in 2013. ''Vicki Vale'' Victoria "Vicki" Vale is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics, commonly in association with the superhero Batman. Created by Bob Kane and Bill Finger, the character debuted in Batman #49 (October 1948). Vicky Vale is typically depicted as a romantic interest of Bruce Wayne, the alter-ego of Batman. Investigative reporter Vicki Vale got her start at the Gotham City Gazette, where she quickly rose to fame for her unwavering commitment to rooting out the ugly truths behind Gotham's corruption and poverty. Focusing more and more on Batman's feats, Vicki turned her attention to the opening of Arkham City. She'd risk life and limb to portray the danger the prison city posed to the public, perhaps overly confident that Batman would be there to catch her when she fell. ''Navigation'' Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:OCs Category:CIS Productions Category:Journalists Category:Secret Agents Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Anti Heroes Category:Type II Anti Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Pawns Category:Hypocrites Category:Law Enforcement Category:Enforcer Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Magic Users Category:Fallen Hero Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Lovable Rogues Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Main Protagonists Category:Team Witness members Category:Reformed Villains Category:Anti Villains Category:Type IV Anti Villains Category:Dragons Category:Elementals Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Aquatic Divers Category:Geokinetic Characters Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Planet Saver Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Order of Flourish Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Knight Templar Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Heroes Category:Red Heads Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Protective Characters Category:Jerks Category:Jerkish Woobies Category:Photographers Category:Cowards Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:Main Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Magicians Category:Salem Descendants Category:Grey Zone